A container of the aforementioned type is known from EP 0 912 420 B1. When container contents is dispensed e.g. with the help of a pump, the volume of the inner bag is decreasing, and air enters from the surroundings of the container into the space between inner bag and outer container for the purpose of pressure compensation. The inner bag lifts off on two opposite portions from the wall of the outer container, the center thereof being offset by about 90° from the intersection lines of a plane extending through the bottom weld seam and the longitudinal center axis of the container with the circumferential wall of the outer container, i.e. the inner bag is compressed at both sides to become increasingly flatter and in an ideal case it assumes a so-called “dog bone form” upon its contraction. It has however been found that the two opposite portions may detach from the outer container in an uneven manner, said detachment process always starting at one side and the other side detaching at a later time. When the two sides have detached from the outer container to different degrees and are thereby pressed together into a flat shape, a considerable residual amount of the container contents that cannot be discharged may remain in the inner bag.